A New Perspective Chapter 5: A Leaders Burden
Rubble and Ryder were searching for fire wood throughout the forest and were actually having a rough time, being of course a big chunk of the wood was wet making it pretty useless. Ryder-Well, this is a bit of a problem. I should have known the wood would be damp, but I guess I underestimated how much. Rubble-Wait, does that mean..we're not going to have a fire!? Whimpers Ryder-Relax Rubble, well find some dry stuff we just need to be patient. Rubble-But Ryder, we've already searched at least 20 spots. Ryder-Relax, we'll find some. In fact...ha! Ryder said as he found some wood sitting in the sun in a clearing. Rubble-Is it dry? Ryder-Yep, this woods been sitting in the sun for who knows how long and it's dry as a bone. Rubble-Bet it doesn't taste as good. Ryder-Hehe, nope nothing tastes better than a good bone. Ryder blushed bright red after he realized what he just said Ryder-Um..I mean that's what you guys think. Right? Rubble-Hehe, man that pup brain of yours is really taking over. Ryder-Y-Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing. Rubble-It'll be okay Ryder, we're all here for ya. Ryder-That's buddy. Rubble-No problem Ryder. With that they got all the wood loaded. However just as they were heading back. They heard a low growl. Ryder-R-Rubble, was that you? Rubble- whimpers I...I was about to ask you the same thing. Ryder-W-Wait..t-that...s-sounded like a.. just then a grizzly bear came out of hiding and charged at them. Rubble-R-R-Ryder it's a b-bear!!! Ryder-Yeah, and he doesn't look happy. Let's get out of here now!! Rubble-R-Right behind you, get in my truck! Ryder did so and Rubble floored it out of the forest with the bear in hot pursuit. Rubble-Ryder, he's gaining on us what do we do!? Just then a red pup leaped out of the bushes and pounced on the bear. Rubble-W-What the, is that pup insane!? ???-Get out of here while you have the chance, I'll by you enough time as I can! Ryder-No way in heck, we're the Paw Patrol and we never leave a pup in danger! ???-Ugh, fine! I'll discuss this later with you then. Let me just get Mr. Grouchy bear out of here. With that he bit down on the bear with an unusual amount of strength for a pup his size. The bear roared in pain and took off in the other direction. ???-And don't come back you over grown nasty teddy bear!!! Rubble-Thanks man, you saved us. ???-What the heck are you guys doing here, do you have a freaking death wish!? That bear could have eaten you for its lunch! Rubble-Sorry, we were just looking for firewood and that stupid bear attacked us. ???-*sigh* sounds about right, they've been a little on edge lately. Ryder-Wait, is it mating season by any chance? ???-Yep, and because of this I've been doing patrols and just so happened to spot you and your gang going into this area. So I decided to tag along and make sure everything was okay. Good thing I did. Ryder-Yeah, thanks...things have been...interesting to say the least. Rubble-That's...an understatement. Ryder-Oh where are our manors. I'm Ryder, and this is my pal Rubble. Fang-Nice to meet ya, names Fang. Rubble-Wow, cool name! Fang-Thanks, I've always loved it. Fang said with a smile. So, anyway you guys said you were looking for some firewood? Ryder-Yeah, you know where some is? Fang-Ha, do I? I know this forest like the back of my paw. Rubble-Great!!! with that they went around and with fangs help they got enough fire wood and met up with the group. Skye-I hope they're okay, that was a scary roar. Rocky-Yeah, b-but I'm not scared. Rocky said hiding in his tent. Ryder-Hey pups! Chase-Ryder sir, you're here!!! Skye-Oh thank goodness, we were so worried. Chase-Yeah, what the heck happened? We heard this load roar. Ryder-It was a bear..it kind of..well..attacked us. Pups-WHAT!? Skye-A-Are you okay!? Marshall-yeah do you need medical attention!? Ryder-We're fine, thanks to this pup. Ryder showed Fang. Chase-Thank you so much! Rubble-Yeah, you sure got us out of a bind. Fang-No prob, just helping a fellow brother out. Fang said with a smile. Chase-Brother? Fang-Yep, we're fellow pups aren't we? Ryder-Well said. Well, I'll get the fire going just give a yelp for help if you need anything. With that Ryder got to work with making the fire. Skye watched and sat beside Katie. Skye-He seems to be in better spirits, that's a good sign. Katie-Yeah, I just hope he opens up...I kind of get the feeling there's also something else bugging him. Skye-Yeah, I feel the same...I'll try my best...after all I was the one who made him worry. Katie-Now Skye, don't go blaming yourself this isn't a pity party. Skye-But it's true...it is my fault...but it doesn't matter it had to have been done..and I'd do it again if I had too. When I joined the Paw Patrol I took an oath to protect anyone in need no matter what...and I stand by that vow every time I look at my badge. Katie smiled and said. Katie-You've grown a lot since you joined. Skye-Huh, I have? Katie-Yeah, I remember the day you joined...you were so tiny only a 3 month old puppy and you were hiding behind your sis most of the time. Skye blushed and said. Skye-Y..Yeah I was pretty frightened. Katie-Yeah, but then you saw that kitten about to fall and caught it in mid air. That was when Ryder got the idea to have you as his aviation pup, and you had a few hiccups with getting the hang of your jet pack..but you never gave up and became the rescuer you are today. Skye smiled proudly and said. Skye-Thanks Katie, that means a lot...it's hard to believe I was that timid thing back then. I..I really have grown. I hope my sis is proud of me. Katie-I'm sure she is, now we have to help Ryder. Skye-Right. Ryder-Pups, fires ready. With that each of them gathered round. Chase-Man, what a great night for a camp out. Look at all the stars. Skye-Yeah, perfect night to tell stories. Rubble-J-Just don't make them to scary. Fang-Aww, what's the matter don't like horror. I say bring it! Rubble-Y-Yeah what am I talking about I'm a tough pup, grrr grrr this got a laugh out of everyone. Skye-(okay, here we go...) So Ryder, how's life as a pup? Ryder-I've honestly gotten used to it, it felt kind of strange having all these new sensations, but I've gotten the hang of them, including my rig. Rocky-That's great Ryder! Chase-Yeah, we were each so worried about you. Fang looked at them confused. Fang-Ooookay I'm lost, can someone for the love of chestnuts tell me what's going on? Ryder-Oh yeah...we didn't tell you. Chase-Oh boy.. Zuma-This is going to be fun... Chase-W..Well you see... with that Chase explained what had been going on over the past couple of days. Fang-WHAT!? Okay you're all pulling my leg, there's no way a human can turn into a pup. Skye-Believe it...Ryder changed into one...we're trying to find a way to bring him back to his old self.. Chase-Yeah... Fang could tell by their voices they were serious. Fang-Y..You're not joking..are you? Ryder-I wish we were...believe me I do... Fang-Hmm. Fang looked at the sky and said. Guess this world of ours just gets more and more mysterious. Chase-That's why we decided to go on this camping trip..to lift Ryder's spirits. Skye-Yeah...but..there's another reason... each of them looked at Skye. Ryder-There is? What's the other reason Skye? Skye-Ryder...we talked to Katie..and she told us you were feeling guilty about me being put in danger...is that true? Ryder looked at Katie and lowered his ears. Ryder-Y..You told them? Kaite-Sorry Ryder, but they do have a right to know. Ryder-*sigh* Yeah, they do I guess...I'm sorry pups...I didn't want you to worry about me..so I kept it to myself... Chase-It's okay Ryder, we understand...but you don't need to keep it to yourself. Rocky-Yeah, we're a team aren't we!? Ryder-...Yes we are...but I'm the leader of it... Skye-What do you mean, you sound sad? Ryder-Guys...being the leader of the team isn't always fun and games...it's a big demand. Skye-Yeah we know that, but you do a great job! Ryder-Still...as your leader..it's my job to give you your missions...and I have to play every single scenario out in my mind over what could happen, and if every single detail isn't 100% perfect...I could put each of your lives in danger, and..this time...I messed up big time and put Skye in grave danger!!! Each of the pups were stunned..they never saw Ryder get so upset and didn't know he carried such a heavy burden. Chase-Ryder...we all know how big of a burden it is...when each of us are in the field...there are times where we're just as scared as the person we're saving... Zuma-But, we each trust you with are lives without question, and will do any order you ask us... Marshall-yeah, and you're right, it is a heavy burden...but you're not the only one making the call for our jobs..we all pitch in when things get dicey. Rocky-Yeah, each of us are more then willing to face each of our fears because we all know how important are jobs are for those around us. We accepted each accepted that burden when we joined. Rubble-Yeah, back when we were being attacked by that bear...I was scared to death...but I trusted your judgment, so I didn't panic. Skye-Ryder...I know how hard that must have been when you watched me put myself in that dangerous situation, but that's apart of being on this team..I accepted any danger that would come my way when I joined, protect others no matter what the risk, that's the meaning of the Paw Patrol... All the pups-And because of that, each of us where our badges proudly!!! Ryder was just stunned...each of them weren't mad at all..they trusted his judgment without question, and would do anything to help him out. Ryder teared up and said. Ryder-P..Pups..thank you...I mean that truly...it means so much to me that you each care that much...y..you're the best friends a pup could ask for. Katie-Heh, nice speech guys..that's exactly what he needed. Ryder, they're each right...you don't have to carry such a huge burden by yourself, you've got all of us behind you. Ryder-Thanks Katie, I'll keep that in mind. Ryder said with a smile Fang-Well, that sure was sweet...now on to business...you said this “Stone of the dogs” changed you into this pup form? Ryder-Yeah, dang it! If only we had more information on that thing...or any on the Canis tribe.. Fang-The Canis tribe? Hmm, you know..I might be able to help ya there. Everyone-HUH!? Ryder-Y..You know something about them!? Fang-Yep, I know some old ruins that had there stuff all over the walls. Katie-Oh man, that's fantastic!!!! Ryder-Okay, then tommorow morning we set out for those ruins!! Everyone-Yeah!!!!!